Nazim/Stories
'Surprise Return' Roughly two months after Amset Ra's and ShadowLifes defeat, DiamondLord planned on combining all of The Magic Stones on the tablet that ShadowLife made. Thinking it would be a perfect infinite magical source for the world, he went to a quiet place to execute his plan. Noa helped DiamondLord and all seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned their names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves were easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Schepper and Creator told them, and Hank, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Nazim later appeared at The Island to settle the score. Hank battled him with his wand in a fencing contest in which he was defeated but not before impressing Nazim. Noa's mom Catherine, who was there to support Noa, battled Nazim. She quickly disarmed him of his twin swords and battled him with her martial prowess. Nazim taunted her that he killed her husband and bested her daughter in which she replied that she trained them both. Catherine held the upper hand but Nazim transformed into Enericción in which she transformed into FireRider (PowerForm). Eventually Noa joined and together with her mom they fought Nazim. When the women gained the upper hand, he fled. After meeting ShadowLife for the first time, who told him about an accomplice of his who is part Doc, Nazim went to the Tower. SL told him that he had to find out from the heroes of his existence so they would not know that ShadowLife escaped and told him the info. He battled DiamondLord after knocking out X1. He regionalized Red Eye and Rat from somewhere but was surprised by Schepper. Schepper quickly gained the upperhand, as he battled him before and attacked him with Psyshock, a special move that does physical damage. DiamondLord joined in but Schepper was apparently knocked out. Trying to finish DL off with Zap Cannon, Schepper countered the move with Focus Punch, which hit Enericcion, paralyzed him so Schepper could use Smack Down which defeated Enericcion as he fell from the Tower. Noa was glad schepper returned and saw the battle because of the live feed from Schotel at her home. He then told her some tips about Enericcion's powers before telling her that he would help her bring him down. 'Releasing the Alpha Project' During the time Nazim was gone from the previous adventure, SL locted the darkclo 2 to use its power to create Dark Cufflinks. Although much weaker than the Golden, they provide him enough energy to levitate again. Nazim returns and notices the DarkClo and takes it from him. He reveals that he only worked with SL because he taught that SL could lead him to the DarkClo. He also reveals that it's a magical item that HIM was looking for for his quest, aldo it's true purpose remeans unknown. SL flees (valt door platform van voor lamp) and created three new weapons to retreieve the Clo. Nazim uses the DarkClo to enchant his sword with the "techno killer" spell. He goes after Creator who could help him get the other 2 swords. He bests the thee helpers and uses the sword to hurt X2. Creator takes his sword using a surprise attack but Nazim anticipated that and the spell kicks in. Due too Nazim not having enough magic experience, the sword doesn't kill Creator but damages him greatly. Boat re-awakens and uses Aurea Lucem but Enerricion reflects it back. It doens't work however and damages the both of them. Nazim then flees. SL is there too and convinces Nazim to work with him again as he can help him free HIM by using Red Eye. ---- SL uses the DarkClo 2 and uses a prolonged cleeping spell on Noa and Key who are already sleeping. Hank comes outside and Nazim proposes a trade. Hank gives him Red Eye in trade for a golden coin of the lost chest of Aztec gold. That HIM gave him before he got captured. Nazim says that the trade helps both sides with their quests. But he cannot ask DL or Noa for help and as soon as he leaves the trade is off. Eventually Hank learns about, what he thinks, are the powers of the coin. They nullify magic at the cost of the holders life-energy. The holder cannot get rid of the coin. The only way to get rid of the curse is to give the coin to someone else, willingly. Nazim and SL decide to hunt down the Codex pieces. Nazim goes to the island and fights Noa in unarmed combat. Hank got knockout (maybe?) and eventually Nazim transformed and Hank kicked the docsoul to her and they got in a fight. Noa became Rat. Sl however entered the Island and stole the part of the codes. As the fight got longer Sl also stole the Codes piece from the island. Eventually Hank uses the Ultimate Bazooka on Enericcion and the latter flees. Back in the Lamp, Nazim and SL discuss their new move. Nazim proposes to go after the "Alpha Project". According to Nazim, HIM told it to him about a robot created to combat anyone. It was created by Maker during the one year. SL says: like the experiments. Nazim says that after he was released he planned on finding it. He explained it went rogue and was imprisond in a small prison. SL tells him about the containment unit and the Dombox. They decide to release the Alpha Project to distract the heroes so Nazim and SL can steal the other pieces of the COdes and free Red Eye. *The Heroes relize that something has been stolen. As well as the Tower piece of the Codes. *Creator relizes that Nazim has realeased the "Alpha Project". *Creator takes the Dombox and his part of the codex to the Tower. *Creator tells Noa and Jack about the Alpha Project and more about Maker's evil year. *Alpha is released by SL. Goes to Creator's boat (closeby) defeats Zoeker, Boat and X2. Destroys the computer but not before searching for information (Later revealed to be his brothers, Omegas location. ) *A attacks the Tower with EMP. It knocks out Creator, X1 and Schotel. The latter initiastes lockdown. Noa and Jack escape and combat A. *They fight. Noa transformes into Pharaoh. A knows Pharaoh. Creator told earliar that is was Colin who tried to stop, as well as Evil Maker, the dangerous adapting robot. Creator tells that it was this event that made him use his Dombox for the very first time. Before it was used as a magical rituel spell. This was too long, the Dombox was created to make it more efficient. Sometimes (using the spell) the being that became trapped could also escape. The Dombox has a 99,99% succes rate in captering. *SL briefly takes possession to fire a new EMP to the Tower so Nazim can enter and take the last piece of the codex. *A defeats DL and also Pharaoh using EMP which effects the DocSoul. Alpha then wants to infect the DocSoul but the DocSoul sends out a feedback pulse, which A could not expect because tech that is hit with EMP should not work anymore, that knocks him out. DL summons the Dombox, using Might Diamond to enhance his Wepaon Diamon (is persuade to do this by mystreious voice) and sucks A in Dombox. Alpha then gains consionness and says "were is my brother" before being captuared which DL hears. *At home revealed that Hank went to Lamp to get broken A CU. 'Losing The Codex' To Be Added 'Mekon vs Dark Storm' To Be Added 'Meeting ShadowLife Again' After his defeat against DocGod (PowerForm) who stole his God Card, Nazim woke up ashore on an unknown location. He was found by what appeared to be ShadowLife but the latter revealed after a brief conversation to be mere hologram created by his secret weapon ShadowBot. The two opponents battled against each other in a heated battle which ShadowBot eventually won. After his win, he gives Nazim a special key that would give in access to a weapon he could use on DiamondLord so he would get the last sword of Cortes. In return Nazim wouldn't say a word about ShadowLife being alive. Nazim then traveled back to the lamp and located the odd weapon and planned to use it. He then traveled to The Island where Key and X1 were and noticed him. They closed down the Island as they wanted to avoid a battle. Nazim tried to enter the Island by absorption the electric energy from the shield with his swords, but failed and fled. After which, he encountered a defeated Red Eye and dislocated the Atlantis Lock, and took it for himself while Rat's body was restored. Together they went to the Island to attack it once again, using the Lock. X1 and Key fight them briefly and eventually X1 forcible attacks Key, sending him to the Island and sealing it. But Nazim attacks X1 with his sword, and destroys his face. Noa and Hank come in and battle the duo. She disarms one of his swords but Nazim uses other sword and attacks the DocSoul, which damages it. Noa accidentally transforms into SpiderLord (PowerForm) and Nazim transforms into Enericción. They battle fiercely but the DocSoul eventually times out. Noa is knocked out by Enericción but Telicis comes in and holds off Enericción and Rat. Enericción picks up his disarmed sword and stabs Telicis with it, hurting Telicis greatly. Noa officially transforms into Celestial, much too Nazim's surprise as ShadowLife told him that Noa was unable to naturally transform. Celestial quickly overpowers Enericción and hits him with powerful successive hits but he counters and knocks her back significantly. During this, Red Eye flees the scene. Hank comes in and battles Nazim. Nazim quickly grounds him but Hank grins. Nazim asks why and Hank tells him about Celestial. He tells him that because he killed her father, she never learned how to transform properly. He explains that she only transforms if "you mess it up pretty badly". All of this was Hank plan to stall Nazim so Celestial can summon and charge her signature weapons. Nazim realizes this too late and Enericción is defeated and transforms back into Nazim. As Hank restores X1, Nazim flees the scene. At one point using SL life switch device. Almost succeeding freeing HIM from his eternal prison but DL destroys the device before he, in Noa's body, can free him. Final showdown with Dark Storm. Contacting ShadowBot one final time. 'The End is Nigh' When Noa decided to end Nazim, Hank sought no other way to defeat Nazim as all else had failed. Therefore, he persuaded Jack into helping him to resurrect Colin using the Dagger of Life after Hank would switch bodies with Colin's preserved body. They succeeded and Colin was brought back to life. Jack told him where Noa was and Colin went to help her, arriving just in time before Nazim could kill Noa. Colin managed to overpower Nazim in hand-to-hand combat and managed to block his swords strikes and disarmed him of his swords. Noa and Colin than hugged each other with Noa crying as well. Noa asked how he was able to come back and Colin told her that Hank sacrificed himself for Colin to come back. Nazim than attacked Colin from behind and the two fought each other in a fist fight. After getting her emotions under control, Noa joined the battle and with her father they were able to defeat Nazim in a fight. Nazim then proceeded to transform, with Colin and Noa transforming as well. Pharaoh and Celestial were able to fight Enericción and were able to overpower him. However, Colin eventually told Noa that he was alive for way too long. Colin revealed that he took the Dagger with him and after knocking out Nazim he stabbed himself so Hank could return. DiamondLord arrived and returned Hank to his real body and Hank and Noa hugged each other as they were reunited. Enericción tried to attack the two but DiamondLord intervened and fought him off but was eventually knocked out. Hank was thrown away by Enericción and picked Noa and held her in the air. Hank then transformed and violently attacked Enericción throwing him to the ground. Hank then used Colin's Cup and absorbed Nazim into the cup while he screamed in fear. Just before his demise he lost his temper and cursed and warned Noa that his master was stronger than either of them and that he would end her. He then lost his grip and got sucked into the cup, coming in contact with Colin's physical body and thus his life got obliterated, ending his "reign". Category:Concepts